


Sword

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Michael's sword, Vessel, angel - Freeform, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam run down a lead from Chuck about Michael's sword on Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword

Dean had a bad feeling about this. Granted, they got the information to come here from Chuck but that doesn’t mean it couldn’t be a trap. He glanced up at Sam, seeing the same look of determination and caution on his younger brother’s face. Sam nodded at him and Dean eased the door open. If they could get to the Michael sword before Zachariah or the other angels, they would have a chance at defeating Lucifer.

Dean walked inside, all his senses on high-alert as Sam followed and headed off to the side. The storage unit they found themselves in was packed with all sorts of boxes and chests inscribed with sigils. Nothing looked like a sword, though, nor like a box that might contain a sword. They walked carefully through the place, being careful not to touch anything. Who knows what those boxes might hold, underneath those containing sigils.

“Dude, you sure this is what Chuck meant?” Sam called softly from the other side of the building.

“This is obviously a hunter cache,” Dean replied doubtfully. “I hope he’s not wrong.”

“He isn’t,” Zachariah’s voice said smugly. “The Michael sword is here.”

“Great, we were hoping you beat you here you smug dick,” Dean snapped, hoping to distract Zachariah long enough for Sam to do something. Even if that something was escape. Those two whooshes and a startled grunt told Dean that Sam had been captured too.

“Ah, Sam, how good to see you too,” Zachariah said, sneering at the younger Winchester. “Now, Dean, you want to know what the Michael sword is?”

Dean didn’t reply, just settled for glaring at Zachariah and leveling his gun at the angel. It wouldn’t kill the dick but it might give him and Sam enough of an opening to escape. Though, he did want to hear what the sword looked like.

“ _You_ are the sword,” Zachariah said, pacing in short steps in the small area between racks. “You are his true vessel. And once you say yes, we can finish this Apocalypse.”

“Not gonna happen,” Dean said automatically, his mind working through the implications of Zachariah’s words. The angel _wanted_ Dean to agree to being used by an archangel?

“Come now, Dean,” Zachariah said, a coaxing note in his voice. “You think I’m just going to let you say no? I can do things that will make you change your mind.”

“Go ahead and try,” Dean snapped, glaring at the angel. Zachariah sighed, a sad look crossing his face. Though Dean could tell that the dick didn’t really feel sad. Zachariah snapped his fingers and both of Dean’s legs broke, the hunter tumbling to the ground with a pained yelp. He grimaced but shook his head, still managing to glare at Zachariah.

“Well, if pain doesn’t work on you, what if we cause pain to someone else?” Zachariah suggested, turning his eyes to Sam. “How do you think dear, little Sam would do without his lungs?”

Dean tried to lunge at Zachariah but his legs twisted underneath him and he yelled again in agony. The angel snapped and Sam fell to the floor gasping with his hands around his throat. His eyes met Dean’s, the younger Winchester panicking as he fought to breathe and couldn’t. Dean felt his resolve falter as he watched his brother slowly suffocate, the word yes burning inside his mouth. As he opened his mouth to say it, Cas appeared behind Zachariah and Dean felt his lips twisting into a knowing smirk.

“Not today,” he said, meeting Zachariah’s eyes.

“You will put both of these boys back together and leave here,” Cas said, his voice low and gravelly. Zachariah turned to the other angel, a condescending grin on his face. Cas stood his ground, giving the same glare to Zachariah that Dean had done earlier. The hunter felt a thrill of pride run through him; his angel had learned a lot from him.

“Castiel,” Zachariah greeted Cas, sounding like he was seeing something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. “There are three of us and we are all stronger than you. What do you think you can do against us?”

Cas stood silently for several seconds, just studying Zachariah. Dean took the time to distract himself from the pain in his legs by wondering if Cas was showing off his wings in his anger. He’d only seen the barest shadows of them, the first time they’d met, but Dean’s thoughts were often drawn to them. He’d wondered, in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep, how they might feel against his skin, whether they were made of feathers or starlight or something else. Dean could hear Sam still choking behind him but much quieter and Dean risked a glance back at his brother.

Sam had sliced a shallow cut onto his arm, the blood a dark red from lack of oxygen, and was busily drawing a sigil. Recognizing it as the angel-banishing sigil, Dean nodded in support at his brother and turned back to Cas and Zachariah. He caught the blue-eyed angel’s attention and smirked.

“By myself, not much,” Cas finally admitted, drawing his eyes back to Zachariah. “But I can distract you long enough for Sam to work.” Zachariah snarled as Cas disappeared, the angel turning to look at Sam. The younger Winchester managed a pained grin then slapped his bloody palm down on the sigil. In a flash of blinding white light, the three angels surrounding them disappeared.

Dean crawled across the floor, struggling to Sam’s side. Once there, he pulled his younger brother into a rough hug, cradling him as Sam’s grew weaker. He prayed desperately, hoping that Cas hadn’t been caught by the sigil, had flashed out in time. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and Dean’s prayers turned to cursing as Cas reappeared. The angel placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead and the younger Winchester sucked in a gasping breath. Dean felt relief shoot through him, hugging Sam tight. Cas laid his fingers on Dean’s forehead and the breaks in his legs were healed.

“Thanks,” Dean said, smiling up at Cas. The angel offered him and Sam a hand each, hauling them to their feet easily. Dean felt something hot take root in his chest at the casual display of the angel’s strength, his smile changing to something darker. Which Cas did indeed notice, if the dilated pupils and clenched teeth were anything to go by.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas replied, his voice caressing Dean’s name. Sam was looking from his brother to the angel, confused. This had all the hallmarks of Dean’s brand of flirting and seduction, something he’d come to recognize over the years, unfortunately for his peace of mind. When did Dean become interested in Cas?

“I think it’s time we get out of here,” Dean said. Sam was sure his older brother’s voice was dropping with each sentence and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said, brushing past his brother and heading for the door. “And once we get back to the motel, we are getting separate rooms.”

Dean glanced after Sam, surprised it had taken his brother this long to realize he and Cas had a thing. He thought Sammy was quicker on the uptake than that. He met Cas’s eyes again, letting his smile fall and heat simmer in his eyes.

“Sounds like a plan,” he murmured and Cas nodded. “Though you’ll have to explain this Michael’s sword thing to me later.”

Cas looked sad and angry at that for a moment but shrugged. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and flashed them to the motel, taking the room Dean and Sam had rented before heading out. Dean pulled out his phone with a small sigh, dangling his keys in the air.

“Can you run these back to Sam?” he asked. Cas nodded and took the keys, disappearing and reappearing before Dean had even finished dialing his brother’s number.

“I have told Sam to drive back and get his own room,” Cas said, stalking forward into Dean’s space. “We have plenty of time.”

Dean grinned and dropped his phone on the nightstand between the beds. They had all night and he planned on using every bit of it.


End file.
